


a found home

by rosiyeolie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Electro Vision Son Hyejoo, F/F, Loona x Genshin Impact, Other, Pyro Vision Choi Yerim, genshin impact au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiyeolie/pseuds/rosiyeolie
Summary: Yerim finds a sleeping Hyejoo under a sunsettia tree one day out on patrol.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	a found home

Yerim is equipped to endure any surprise she finds as Outrider of the Knights of Favonius. However when she does her daily rounds on the outskirts of Mondstadt, a sleeping traveler resting under a sunsettia tree is the most of her worries one day.

The Outrider squatted near the girl. She peered close but remained at a reasonable distance, she didn’t look like an immediate threat, she was asleep after all. But the traveler didn’t look like she was from around the area. 

She wore a sleeveless grey hoodie that hid most of her face, it accented the rest of her outfit to what Yerim could tell. The hoodie was fairly loose so Yerim could easily notice the soft, powder blue top that was also absent of sleeves tucking into a midnight blue skirt with black thigh highs underneath. 

Yerim noticed a few scars that ran up both the girl’s upper arms. There were few that resembled claw or bite marks while others looked like the burns from pyro abyss mages. 

She was troubled by the sight, but most if not all already healed properly with none of them being fresh ones. Meaning, no monster attacked her recently. Yerim’s impressed the rest of her outfit isn’t as tattered, these scars must’ve been older, maybe from a few years ago.

Yerim hoped the traveler wasn’t one that didn’t bare a vision, she would be as reckless as a pallad she once knew in the city. She looked around the waistline and found a gold dusted belt with the latch incorporating an Electro God’s Eye -- ahah, a vision holder indeed. An Electro one at that, it eased some of Yerim’s worries that the traveler was prepared to be traveling alone.

  
Regardless, Yerim kept a mental note that she should remain cautious, the traveler could possibly be bait for perhaps treasure hoarders to jump her. Worse yet, the Abyss Order even. 

Yerim waited a few more moments, head darting around her to see if any enemies lay behind bushes or hid in the sunsettia tree above her, ready to ambush her. To her luck, there weren’t any. The farthest she could spot were hydro slimes hopping around mindlessly in a pond quite a few meters away from her. 

“Don’t think that’s a comfy spot for you, traveler.” Yerim joked with a soft giggle. She gently nudged the sleeping traveler.

Not to much surprise, the traveler is unphased by Yerim and tossed herself onto her side and continued to snore lightly. 

_ ‘Cute’ _ Yerim initially thought, the traveler slept peacefully and from what Yerim could tell from the occasional smiles in her sleep--she dreamt as pleasantly. Which confused Yerim, considering the traveller was sleeping on the dirt entangled with the roots of the sunsettia tree. 

Knowing herself, Yerim would never be able to sleep comfortably like this. Maybe a sleeping bag under a tent would ease her nerves more than plainly sleeping on the dirt.

As much as Yerim would’ve loved to leave the traveler to her sleep, she didn’t fancy the idea she was sleeping out in the open like this. 

Yerim shook her side again, “Wakey wakey, travelerrr,” 

Still nothing. Not even a mumble or stir.

Yerim’s lips form a tight line, there’s disappointment in her expression. She was dealing with a deep sleeper, alright. She tried once more and shook the traveler harder.

“Hey, I don’t think it’s safe for you to sleep out here,” Yerim said firmly. She was again met with silence, she sighed, “Even Lisa would’ve awoken by now…”

_ But Lisa wouldn’t bear to sleep outside… _

Yerim stood up, hands now propped on her hips. She took out her pocket watch from her pouch, a quarter ‘til 5. She still had another hour to check if any hilichurls from Dadupa Gorge or abyss mages from Stormterror’s Lair were planning to move their camps inward towards Mondstadt.

But she couldn’t just leave the traveler here, that just wouldn’t sit with her. But who knows how long she’d been sleeping already? But if she was in any sort of danger, she would’ve been awake by now.. But Yerim can’t simply abandon her job--well this  _ was  _ her job, she  _ was _ protecting Mondstadt by keeping an eye on them..be it one person or the whole population. 

Yerim looked down again to the traveler, still no sign of waking up. Should she set up camp? Dusk approached and night would soon blanket the sky. She might as well get started.

Right as she turned away, something rustled beneath her. Yerim immediately whipped her head back and saw the traveler stir awake. 

The traveler slowly pulled her hood off and blinked sluggishly, she sat up and noticed Yerim as the first thing she saw. She paused in her movement, squinted, then looked up to Yerim. 

“Ah..you’re awake!” Yerim beamed.   
  
The traveler’s eyes widened in realization. She scrambled up. Her skirt caught under her heel halfway, making her gasp, but quickly adjusted and pulled her hood over her face in embarrassment.

“Has anyone ever told you it was weird to watch people sleep?!”

Yerim laughed nervously, her own face heating up. The unnamed, now alarmed traveler left Yerim speechless.  _ Obviously,  _ it was rude to watch people sleep, more less creppy. But Yerim should explain herself. Before she spoke, she reminded herself she should address the traveler with proper, knightly etiquette--even though she herself was a bit sheepish at the moment. 

“I’m sorry, strange yet respectable traveler! I tried to wake you up and it  _ was _ getting late--”

  
“Strange yet respecta--what in the world,” The traveler rolled her eyes with a frustrated groan. Her hands came down from yanking her hood down to wave Yerim off, “Ah forget it, at least I didn’t get jumped by some hilichurl or slime,” She grunted as she patted dirt off her skirt and hoodie, “instead, I had the  _ lovely pleasure _ of being watched by...who are you?”

Yerim stood tall with pride this time as she brought her right hand to her brow then down to her side while her left arm went behind her back, “Yerim Choi! Outrider of the Knights of Favonius!”   
  
Hyejoo stared at her, a bit bewildered by the sudden shot of confidence after catching Yerim watching her red-handed, “I see...Didn’t think I was already in Mondstadt.” 

“Ahah!” Yerim brought her fist down to her hand, as if a lightbulb turned on above her head as she reached a breakthrough, “I figured you weren’t from around here. Your outfit is well..” She trailed off and the traveler’s expression scrunched hinting her offense.

“Snezhynaya,” She said with a snarl,   
“Pardon?”   
“I’m Hyejoo from Snezhnaya.”   
  
It was Yerim’s turn for her to be appalled. Anyone from Snezhnaya was a red flag to her, especially after the events of Eighth Harbinger that stole Barbatos’ gnosis. This only meant trouble.

She immediately manifested her polearm and it’s met with Hyejoo drawing her one-handed sword. The two engage in a small staring contest as Yerim slowly reached into her pouch for mini fire poppers while Hyejoo’s clenched fists had tiny, violet sparks flying off them.

“Relax! I’m not with the Fatui!”   
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Yerim has her hand full of the poppers ready to throw down.

“Well, for one, I don’t have their weird hoods or masks like the agents or harbingers would! Hell, I’m not even strong as those harbingers anyway..” There’s bitterness in Hyejoo’s voice towards the latter statement that made Yerim frown upon hearing -- she isn’t sure why, but this alone had Yerim believe her innocence. 

This is the first time Yerim has met someone from Snezhnaya that isn’t a Fatui diplomat, skirmisher, or harbinger. Hyejoo really was just a traveler as Yerim suspected the first time.

Yerim is a little regretful for such assumptions, letting go of her polearm to let it dissipate into thin air, as well as put the fire poppers back into her pouch. Make that two things Hyejoo could rightfully hate Yerim for.

Hyejoo heaved a sigh and let her own sword disappear as she shoved her hands into her pockets, “Just forget it, you could’ve left me alone, you know. I’m not  _ that  _ weak.”   
  
Yerim pursed her lips, though willing to believe Hyejoo was capable of defending herself from trouble but unwilling to believe could do the same when  _ sleeping _ .    
  
“Don’t think I’ve met anyone who can fight in their sleep,” Yerim attempted to joke with Hyejoo, hoping she can try to ease Hyejoo’s uneasiness towards her. “I tried to wake you, really I did. But when you didn’t, I didn’t want you to leave you when you were vulnerable. It wouldn’t sit right with me knowing you could’ve been hurt, you know?”

There’s a moment of silence before Hyejoo let out a dry chuckle, she turned a bit to the side to hide the smile forming from under her hood. Yerim was able to catch it and grinned, she felt relieved Hyejoo wasn’t too irritated by her.

“Well, I don’t think you’ve met someone from Snezhnaya who wasn’t Fatui either.” Hyejoo returned sarcastically, “At least I know your heart’s in the right place,” she looked back to Yerim, “I guess I have to thank you for ‘protecting me’.”   
  
“‘I guess’? Seriously?” Yerim huffed with her arms crossed, “Just think! A mitachurl could’ve killed you!”    
  
“True, but I think I’m still uncomfortable by the fact you were probably watching me sleep for hours or  _ who knows how long _ , you creep.”

“I’m no creep! Give me a break! I didn’t watch you for more than like, a minute or two!” Yerim threw her hands up in defense and it makes Hyejoo laugh this time. Yerim eventually laughed along, unable to truly stay mad. Her cheeks slightly flushed either from her own embarrassment or by just how she just noticed how Hyejoo’s laugh was cute.

_ Wait, come on now, Yerim! Don’t start this now! _

But she couldn’t believe how much more Hyejoo looked cuter now that she wasn’t mad at her…

Hyejoo looked more relaxed now, “Listen, if it makes you feel better, I’ll go ahead and find a place to turn in for the night that isn’t the dirt.. How does that sound?”

Yerim nodded eagerly, “Nearest is the city, so I could walk you back there!” Hyejoo nodded along and motioned for Yerim to lead the way.

“It’d probably be helpful since I did come here without a map,”   
“Seriously? You came here all the way from Snezhnaya with no map?!”   
  
Hyejoo shrugged and looked down, “I didn’t have a place in mind when I left Snezhnaya. All I wanted to do was get as far as I could from the Tsarista and her harbingers,” she idly kicked the ground, “I didn’t realize how far the Cryo Archon already extended her powers. I met quite a couple of skirmishers before deciding to rest around here before I’d continue exploring.”

“You’d be surprised to meet quite a few diplomats in Mondstadt,” Yerim laughed nervously, she started off and took a pace where her and Hyejoo could walk side by side.

“Hardly believe they’re diplomats, they’re just fighters ready to strike at the word of the Tsaritsa, I’m surprised she hasn’t ordered for your city’s downfall.”   
  
“Well...that didn’t really happen. The closest was a Harbinger ambush.” 

Hyejoo was disappointed, “I don’t know much of the Tsaritsa’s plans..not that I could really ask since I’m not a Fatuu, let alone her Harbinger. I lived the farthest from the Zapolyarny Palace too so it’s not like I could march up to her door and ask what she was planning on doing.”

“No worries, I wasn’t planning on interrogating you about the Fatui. There’s..plenty in Monstadt who we could easily pin for. But on the brighter side, there aren’t a lot of skirmishers in the area! I always had a pain fighting those Hydro gunners..” Yerim knows all too well how annoying it would be when the gunners would charge up and heal themselves..those were typically the worst part of her day but she was lucky to find not many resided in Mondstadt at the heart but more towards their borders to Liyue.

“You think I’ll like being in Mondstadt? I’m still just..on the fence on where I want to be.” Hyejoo inquired. It was already night, but looking to Hyejoo, Yerim could see how the moonlight reflected Hyejoo’s hopeless expression. 

Hyejoo wouldn’t admit it out loud, but running away from her home in Snezhnaya was the largest, most terrifying decision and endeavor she’s taken. She was a young adult, yes. But within her resided a lost child trying to find a home to feel safe in.

Yerim frowned then looked to the horizon, where the windmills and small streetlights of Mondstadt could be seen. The city was the smallest in all the seven nations yet despite that, in Yerim’s point of view, has been a place she would forever be prideful to call her home. Yerim knew Hyejoo’s question carried a lot of weight, but nonetheless, she was confident when she gave her answer.

“I’m 100%--no make it 100 and 20% confident you’ll enjoy Mondstadt. It’s the City of Freedom and Wind after all!” Yerim exclaimed, she knew beside her without looking Hyejoo cracked a small smile, “It’ll be a big adjustment, that’s for sure. It sounds like you hated being in Snezhnaya but I’m sure you sometimes feel a little homesick..am I wrong?”   
  
Silence. But Yerim didn’t persist for an answer and the two kept on walking.

“I’ll make sure, as a Knight or not, you’ll love being in Mondstadt. Make it an Outrider’s word of honor!” 

Hyejoo stood still in her tracks after that, Yerim turned back confused if she startled her.

Turned out, Hyejoo had a small grin on her lips as the moonlight reflected the slightest glimmer in her eyes.

“We’ll just have to see then, Outrider.”   
  
Yerim smiled along and let out a hearty laugh, “I won’t make you regret it!”   
  
The two continued their way towards Mondstadt, each sharing a little more about themselves along the way. Yerim would tell how she admired the Acting Grand Master and how she gained her vision from inheritance of her late mother who too was a Knight of Favonius. 

On the other hand, Hyejoo let Yerim talk about herself and only talked of herself whenever Yerim asked her specific questions or gave her own insight to Yerim’s experiences. Yerim would find Hyejoo gained her Electro vision from her defiance to the Tsaritsa and fighting against the skirmishers in the taigas around where she lived. 

She talked about how she probably could’ve gained Hydro, considering how the element was bestowed upon the Archon of Justice, but Hyejoo’s strife for eternity in where she would feel safe was more aligned to the Electro Archon. 

Through all the chatter, the walk back to Mondstadt felt shorter than they both anticipated. 

“Ooh! Have you eaten yet? I’ve  _ got _ to treat you to some sticky honey roast!”

_ End. _


End file.
